User talk:JohnDoe!
Welcome :Hi JohnDoe! and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to: Economy We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! :We are working on a Manual of style, or MOS, to help all in keeping our site uniform in how we make our tables, linking the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries, etc, ... :Feel free to voice your opinion's about this buy clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ifaigios (Talk) 23:40, April 2, 2010 Town Hall levels 39 + Why are you making changes to Town Hall above levels 38. YOu can not verify or disprove this information as you can not get above level 38 anymore (The bug that allowed this was removed). -- 15:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Museums an buildings required If you go look at Museum, you will see that we have it noted that level 19 is the max level for this building because of warehouse restrictions -- Level 19 only requires 222 levels of warehouses or 6 physical warehouses ( 5 maxed out at level 40 and 1 at level 22 of 40 ) the Museum will take of 1 space, the Carpenter takes another and will still leave the 1 spot for the Architect's Office, so you do not have to note it in any special way. -- 02:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : A Museum level 20 is achievable with the above information if you remove the Governor's residence and take on the Corruption - Hence what Ifaigios and I were having our discussions about with the Hard cap based on warehouse limitations - As there are 2 limitations on this building - 1 restriction is the number of warehouses you can have without corruption and the other is the # you can have with corruption. -- 03:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: A level 20 museum is not possible even with corruption as the wood required with only spirit level would require 11 warehouses. The 9 warehouses the museum and the architect's office(required to reduce stone usage) fills all available spots JohnDoe! 03:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Heh, JohnDoe! is right! In order to be able to achieve enough reduction to fit the Level 20 Museum you need to have both a Carpenter (for the ) and an Architect's office (for the ). Plus the spot occupied by the Museum itself we have only 11 - 3 = 8 available spots for Warehouses. This means that Level 20 is not achievable even without a Palace / GR. I feel that all of our discusions were finally un-needed haha. Ifaigios 11:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, they were still worth having, with all the discussions we have on things, as we disagree on everything j/k -- 14:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Is the same true with Tavern - level 45 is the max level available because of the need for the Architect's Office ? -- 16:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : For a tavern the carpentery is not required, as I don't know the requirements for 46 i can't say with any certainty that 45 is the max. I'd change the comment for museum to say something along the lines of both an Architect's Office and Carpentry would be required for the next level allowing only 8 warehouses. The current message saying that the museum will take one of the 9 available spots seems to be misleading and confusing. JohnDoe! 05:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Miracles A long time ago we have decided to keep only the latest information. Since some servers are still on patch 0.4.0 we will keep both tables for now. Add to all the pages that need to be updated so we know what we have to update once the patch goes live. rmedic 10:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) City background (Halloween) images Thanks for adding the Halloween background images. I have one favor to ask of you please add the license to them so that they are all have licenses on them. Thanks -- 01:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Will do, but you'll need to tell me how to do it, as I'm not sure how to add the license :-) :Just edit the page of each background and then paste to the page. Licenses are just templates. -- 03:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC)